


Не по сценарию

by Blacki



Series: Разрушая традиции [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom Bucky Barnes, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omegaverse, Orgasm Control, Restraints, Rimming, Scent Marking, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Steve Rogers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki
Summary: Омега вяжет своего альфу... ну, это всё ещё считается странным даже по современным стандартам. Но для Стива и Баки? Это сексуальный субботний вечер…





	Не по сценарию

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Off Script](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772674) by [AndreaDTX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaDTX/pseuds/AndreaDTX). 



> В одной из прошлых историй серии Баки упоминает, что хочет купить секс-игрушку в виде узла альфы, чтобы повязать Стива. Эта история — об этом.

Стив знает, что ночь будет хорошей, когда Баки заходит в гостиную и приказывает ему раздеться. Он досмотрел до середины документальный фильм о смерти Диско, но стадион, полный недовольных фанатов, бросающих пластинки, забыт: он поднимается, быстро стягивает рубашку, стаскивает пальцами ног обувь и тянет брюки и боксеры по бёдрам вниз. Одежда падает на пол. Когда-то давным-давно, оказавшись голым в гостиной, он так неистово краснел, что кружилась голова, но Баки вознаграждал его за послушание, так что Стив научился игнорировать склонность к скромности и приличиям, которая всё ещё сидит внутри даже после семидесяти лет. Кроме того, гостиная не кажется такой священной, когда тебя трахают, вжав в спинку дивана, или дрочат тебе, когда ты привязан к журнальному столику. Торопясь выяснить, что Баки заготовил ему на этот раз, Стив наклоняется, чтобы поднять одежду, и аккуратно складывает её, как требует Баки всякий раз, когда они играют. Только слабый румянец окрашивает его щёки под взглядом Баки. 

— В спальню, — командует Баки, удовлетворившись тем, что видит.

Стив подчиняется, не медля.

Оказавшись в спальне, он видит, что его Дом не терял времени. Кровать, отмеченная сладким ароматом омеги, уже разобрана и благоухает так интенсивно, что провоцирует ответную волну присущего Стиву древесного запаха. Настольные лампы включены и рассеивают по комнате мягкое золотое зарево. А рядом с одной из ламп стоит небольшая коробка из-под обуви. Дрожь волнения охватывает Стива. Это — коробка для игрушек, сделанная лично Баки.

— На кровать, — приказывает Баки. — Покажи мне себя, Стиви.

Стив тихо стонет, чувствуя горячие острые вспышки возбуждения, покалывающие вены. Большинство альф лучше умерли бы, чем подставились своим омегам. "Настоящий" альфа такого не делает. Но Стиву всё равно. Они начали играть по своим правилам вскоре после первого полового созревания, задолго до того, как узнали, кто из них будет альфой, а кто — омегой. К моменту второй половой зрелости они уже послали подальше всех вместе с их мнением, что правильно, потому что их предпочтения уже были сформированы, и он не сломался…

Стив послушно забирается на кровать, упираясь локтями и коленями в мягкий матрас. Дыхание становится прерывистым в ожидании резко проникающего между ног члена, заполняющего быстро и нетерпеливо. Он расставляет колени и делает глубокий уверенный вдох, прежде чем опуститься грудью на матрас, вскинув бёдра. В такой позиции он открыт и беззащитен. Так, как им обоим нравится.

— Ты отлично справляешься, — ободряюще мурлычет Баки.

Нуждаясь в зрительном контакте со своим омегой, Стив поворачивает голову. Баки улыбается, когда их глаза встречаются, транслируя обнадеживающую волну спокойствия. Стив расслабляется и смотрит, как Баки раздевается. У него вырывается звук, полный интереса и вожделения, когда показывается твёрдый член Баки 

— Ты скоро его получишь, — обещает Баки, и в его голосе слышатся весёлые нотки.

Он подходит к тумбочке, откидывает крышку с коробки и вытаскивает пару наручников. Стива окатывает горячей волной похоти, и он стонет, когда слабый свет кидает отблески на серебряные оковы, обещая порочное грязное веселье.

— Вот что мы сделаем, — говорит Баки, раскрывая защёлку на наручниках. — Я собираюсь надеть на тебя наручники, а потом мы повеселимся.

Стив с трудом сглатывает и кивает в знак согласия.

— Единственное правило, — продолжает Баки, вытягивая руки Стива вдоль тела и указывает пальцем на его ноги, — это стандартные наручники, не предназначенные для суперсилы, поэтому тебе придётся быть неподвижным. Сломаешь наручники, и игра закончится. 

Вызов волнует Стива. Доминант всегда имеет в запасе что-то, что сделает его саба обманчиво неподвижным. Сделает беспомощным, пока Баки будет делать всё возможное, чтобы утопить его в удовольствии. В былые времена, в их дерьмовой квартирке случалось, что Стив думал, что умрет от этого. Это всегда были лучшие сессии.

— Хорошо, — охотно подтверждает он.

Он удивленно выдыхает сквозь зубы, когда Баки защёлкивает наручник на левой руке, а потом — на левой лодыжке, а не на другом запястье, как Стив ожидал. Баки обходит кровать и делает то же самое с правой рукой и лодыжкой. Наручники требуют, чтобы Стив держал колени согнутыми, а грудью прижимался к матрасу. Попытка выпрямиться или сесть заставит естественную силу Стива разорвать металлические оковы, будто резинки. Стив дрожит от того, насколько это хитро.

— Сломай их, и будешь сидеть рядом с душевой кабиной, пока я дрочу. Потом пойдешь спать, со стояком и возбуждённый, как непослушный сопляк, который не может следовать приказам. Это твой выбор. Понял?

Стив кивает. Баки точно это сделает. Единственное, что интенсивнее его наград — его наказания.

— Хорошо, — бормочет Баки, затем сдвигается так, чтобы встать на коленях на кровати рядом со Стивом и склоняется на уровень его лица.

— Люблю тебя, сопляк, — говорит он.

Стив закатывает глаза и выдавливает снисходительную ухмылку. 

— Заткнись, придурок.

Баки смеется и целует Стива, кусая, а затем облизывая его губы, прежде чем протолкнуть язык ему в рот. Стив стонет и открывается, позволяя ему, желая быть подавленным, торопясь нагнать желание Баки. Он громче стонет, когда чувствует, как живая рука Баки мягко ложится ему на спину, змеёй скользит до копчика, пальцы давят и проникают между ягодиц. Он стонет, сплетаясь с Баки языком, пока его Дом жёстко трёт двумя пальцами дырку Стива, не проникая, просто настойчиво лаская. Искры удовольствия бегут по телу Стива, член заинтересованно дёргается. Проходит всего лишь десять или пятнадцать секунд, прежде чем Стиву приходится отстраниться, чтобы не задохнуться.

— Хорошо? — спрашивает Баки с озорной усмешкой.

— Прекрасно, — легко признаётся Стив.

Баки ухмыляется. 

— Станет лучше.

Он поднимается с кровати под тихий неодобрительный скулёж Стива, но тот быстро утихает, как только Баки берёт свою коробку.

И достает кожаный ремень.

— Ох, чёрт, — стонет Стив, уже предчувствуя покалывание и жжение. 

— Помни правила, — предупреждает Баки, но в его голосе нет суровости. 

Стив кивает и вынужден прикусить губу, чтобы не попросить его поторопиться.

Первый удар вырывает из Стива резкий вскрик.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Баки. — Назови цвет.

— Зелёный, сэр. Очень зелёный, — немедленно отвечает Стив, шевеля руками и обхватывая свои лодыжки, чтобы убедиться, что натяжение цепи наручников ослабело. Он не хочет рисковать. Шлепки всегда были его любимой, но чертовски трудно зарабатываемой наградой — он получал её только тогда, когда считал нужным Баки, пользуясь собственной системой плюсов и минусов, которую держал в своей голове.

Ещё четыре удара, и мышцы задницы Стива начинают гореть. Еще три, и в голове плывет, всё тело вибрирует от удовольствия.

— Ещё, пожалуйста, — мягко умоляет Стив, выгибаясь так сильно, как может.

Баки милостиво обжигает кожу на заднице Стива ещё пятью быстрыми ударами, затем останавливается. Стив скулит, когда понимает, что шестой не последует.

Баки бросает: 

— Просто небольшой перерыв. Тебе понравится.

Кровать проседает, Баки сдвигается так, чтобы сесть между бедер Стива.

Первое теплое влажное касание застает его врасплох.

— О-ох...

Баки раздвигает ягодицы Стива, его хватка заставляет напрячься и выгнуться: болезненность нежной кожи сталкивается с острым удовольствием от того, что делает у его входа Баки. Лижет и сосет, горячо прижимается, пока Стив не расслабляется и не обмякает. Затем палец нажимает на его вход.

От давления Стив стонет.

— Расслабься, — бормочет Баки, палец отступает. 

Он лижет ещё раз, вдавливая язык, прощупывает, уговаривая мышцы раскрыться. Затем он пытается снова, на этот раз с большим успехом. Стив стонет, когда палец проталкивается по первую костяшку. Баки сгибает его, поощряя тело Стива принять проникновение и раскрыться сильнее. Когда он вытаскивает палец, Стив стонет: в этом звуке и облегчение, и мягкая бессловесная просьба о большем.

После безошибочного щелчка крышки бутылки и плеска вязкой жидкости, палец исчезает.

— Глу-у-убокий вдох, — предупреждает Баки и давит глубже. Он разрабатывает его одним пальцем, затем двумя, разводя их ножницами, растягивая и потирая Стива изнутри, пока тот не сбивается с дыхания. Бёдра подёргиваются от удовольствия. Затем пальцы полностью исчезают.

Стив едва успевает жалобно всхлипнуть, прежде чем что-то ещё, чуждое и настойчивое, проталкивается в его тело. Оно немного больше двух пальцев Баки и вызывает свербящее чувство растянутости, когда тот вводит это внутрь.

Затем мягкий щелчок, и оно включается. И словно поджигает нервы Стива.

— Вибростимулятор простаты, — говорит Баки, отвечая на немой вопрос, потому что Стив не может совладать с дыханием.

Затем снова берёт ремень.

Требуется всего пять ударов, чтобы Стив напрягся, качаясь и извиваясь на краю обрыва, поджимая пальцы, борясь с отчаянным желанием вырваться из этой сдержанной позы и потереться о матрас, что толкнуло бы его через грань. 

— Баки, сэр, я почти... я собираюсь…

— Я хочу, чтобы ты это сделал. Когда будешь готов.

Баки наносит ещё четыре удара, и Стив выгибается, бёдра ходят ходуном, когда он стискивает внутри игрушку. Ему нравится стимулятор простаты. Оргазм с ним совершенно иной. Всё ещё хорошо, но определенно странно, будто это происходит как-то иначе, чем обычно. Оргазм набухает и разжигается в его паху и опускается назад, пока больше дальше уже некуда. Еще один совершенный удар посылает его в свободное падение, волна удовольствия пульсирует глубоко внутри него. Стив стонет, долго и упорно, его тело дёргается, отчаянно сжимая игрушку внутри.

Баки потирает его спину, помечая своим запахом. Стив медленно дышит, его мышцы расслабляются. Когда Стив выдыхает, Баки выключает игрушку, но не вытаскивает её. Ремень уже убран в коробку. Стив лениво обводит взглядом комнату, не фокусируясь ни на чём особенном.

Они целуются медленно и неторопливо, вдыхают запахи друг друга, и это только подкрепляет решимость Стива оставаться в таком положении, пока Баки его не освободит. В конце концов Баки скользит рукой ему между ног, на член, и Стив понимает, что тот на самом деле не стал мягче, как обычно бывает после оргазма. Он чуть более чувствителен, чем обычно, но так же твёрд, как и до этого.

Баки ухмыляется, сдвигая руку, чтобы погладить собственный твёрдый член, смотря на Стива с самодовольной улыбкой. 

— Ты не эякулировал, чтобы мы могли продолжать играть.

После ещё нескольких минут наслаждения ароматами и поцелуями, Баки толкает и тянет его, помогая свернуться, пока Стив не оказывается на спине почти что в позе эмбриона — за исключением того, что его запястья ближе к его лодыжкам. Баки поправляет ноги Стива, и теперь они согнуты в коленях и прижаты к ягодицам, чтобы Баки мог раздвинуть ему бедра, не увеличивая напряжение цепей. Это та же дилемма, что и раньше: Стив может лежать, но должен прижимать плечи и ступни к матрасу, чтобы не сломать наручники. С другой стороны, в этой позе покалывание в заднице становится ещё более восхитительно интенсивным.

— Хорошо? — спрашивает Баки.

— Потрясающе.

— Отлично. Так как мы всё ещё веселимся, давай сделаем паузу и вспомним об одном старом знакомом. 

Стив поднимает бровь, не зная, что имеет в виду Баки, пока тот не вытаскивает из коробки мастурбатор Стива.

— Вы двое меня прикончите, — бормочет Стив, позволяя глазам закрыться.

Баки хмыкает. 

— Но какая прекрасная смерть, да?

Стив задыхается, когда массажер простаты снова включается, достаточно медленно, чтобы стимуляция не была излишней, но достаточно сильно, чтобы ощущаться. Затем Баки льёт в мастурбатор смазку и берётся за член Стива. Плотно сжав его, он проталкивает его в силиконовую трубку, и Стив скулит. 

— Ты помнишь? — спрашивает Баки, его голос слегка окрашен ностальгией. — Я заставлял тебя лежать, неподвижно и тихо, дразнил тебя, пока тебя не начинало трясти.

— Да...

Тогда сердце Стива было настолько хрупким, что это был деликатный балансирующий акт между тем, чтобы поддержать его сердечный ритм достаточно высоким для секса, но не ускорить настолько, чтобы вызвать аритмию. Вот когда родился фетиш Баки на полную неподвижность Стива во время секса, из сочетания похоти и глубоко укоренившегося беспокойства.

Баки дрочит Стиву, гладкое, тугое скольжение дразнит чувствительную кожу узла. Стив стонет, толкается вверх настолько, насколько может, не сломав наручники. Баки бормочет что-то грязное, по очереди то поглаживая торс Стива свободной рукой, то царапая, и Стив не может удержать скулящих звуков. Дразнит случайными щелчками соски Стива, ласкает его яйца, обводит пальцем чувствительные края дырки, проталкивая игрушку глубже, не прекращая медленно двигать мастурбатором и увеличивая мощность. Наконец, Стив кричит.

— Ох, блядь. Баки, я... я почти…

— Нет, — требует Баки, резко и твёрдо.

Стив дрожит и дёргается, слегка выгибается, пытаясь уйти от ощущений. Продолжающаяся стимуляция медленно подталкивает его к пределу силы воли. Он скулит, почти смирившись с тем, что может потерпеть неудачу, независимо от того, насколько хочет слушаться, и вдруг вибратор отключается, а мастурбатор соскальзывает с члена с шипящим звуком сдувающегося вакуума.

Стив всхлипывает, дрожит, борясь за то, чтобы не нарушить приказ своего Дома, даже несмотря на прошивающее тело фантомное эхо вибрации.

Под стенания Стива Баки бережно убирает игрушку, сгибает ноги и поворачивает его на бок. Возбуждение сделало кожу настолько чувствительной, что даже этого мимолётного контакта достаточно, чтобы заставить Стива стонать, похныкивать и бороться с потребностью распрямиться.

Баки ложится позади него и подхватывает его ноги металлической рукой. Притягивает колени Стива к груди, сильно ограничивая диапазон его движения. Это не плохо: как властное объятие, что-то не очевидно сексуальное. Стив смущен, пока не чувствует... Горячий член Баки, проталкивающийся внутрь. 

— Ах... Да, пожалуйста... пожалуйста.

После нескольких пробных движений Баки придерживает Стива за лопатку и начинает толкаться, быстро устанавливая невероятный ритм.

Стив не уверен, сможет ли по-настоящему кончить без прикосновения к члену, единственная стимуляция — трение о собственный живот, но, черт возьми, это хорошо. Трение, глубина проникновения… Стив дрожит от того, насколько это хорошо. Голова начинает кружится от ограниченной позы; в ней сдавлены грудная клетка и лёгкие. Это совершенно ошеломляет: он обездвижен, он находится во власти капризов Баки. Стив скулит на каждый толчок толстого члена, распирающего его внутри, и лежит так, как приказано: идеальный, неподвижный, плавающий в этом совершенном мире, куда только Баки может отвести его.

— Я собираюсь повязать тебя, Стиви, — шепчет Баки, покусывая шею Стива.

— Что? — слабо бормочет Стив, склонив в замешательстве голову.

— Чувствуешь это? — говорит Баки, доказывая свои слова. — Это имитатор узла. Только для тебя. Он позволит мне заполнить тебя, прекрасно растянуть эту тугую альфийскую дырку. Ты этого хочешь?

О, чёрт. Когда Баки... они говорили об этом, но…

Стив глушит стон. 

— Да, сэр. Я хочу ... да…

— Умоляй, — требует Баки с особенно жёстким толчком.

Стив задыхается, затем с трудом сглатывает; во рту пересыхает. 

— П... пожалуйста, я... Мне это нужно, пожалуйста.

Баки снова мощно толкается. 

— Пожалуйста что?

— Пожалуйста, повяжите меня, сэр, — скулит Стив, и мышцы дрожат от желания. Он смотрит через плечо, пытаясь установить зрительный контакт с Баки. — Я хочу... я хочу, чтобы меня повязали. Сделайте меня своим грязным маленьким альфой.

Баки приходится сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы не двигаться.

— Так чертовски горяч, — бормочет он, затем кусает метку Стива, одновременно активируя имитатор узла.

Стив стонет, когда силикон разворачивается, превращается в искусственный узел, расталкивая внутренние стенки, растягиваясь, требуя. Он сжимает пальцы и извивается, гортанно всхлипывая от интенсивности ощущений. Он доверяет Баки: тот знает, что Стив не может принять узел так же легко, как он сам, и будет осторожен.

Несколько ударов сердца спустя узел прекращает расти, и Стив дрожит от напряжения. Это больно, но по-хорошему больно. Ему просто нужно немного больше, чтобы…

— Ох... — скулит Стив, его бёдра дергаются. 

Ему настолько хочется, чтобы толчки возобновились, что Баки сочувственно хмыкает.

— Он должен ощущаться как узел среднего размера. Даже меньше. Это ничто по сравнению с монстром, которого засовываешь в меня ты. Я надеюсь, тебе также хорошо, как мне, когда ты внутри, — шепчет Баки ему на ухо. — Знаешь, когда я сжимаю твой член своей горячей дыркой. 

Стив хнычет.

— Но не сегодня. Сегодня ты — горячая дырка. Ты чувствуешь это? Насколько ты растянут?

Баки роняет пульт и скользит свободной рукой между ног Стива, чтобы проследить тонкую, горячую плоть, натянутую и пульсирующую вокруг набухшего силиконового узла. Стив скулит и дёргается; пальцы Баки скользят снова и снова, пока Стив не поворачивает голову, слепо ища его губы. Баки одаривает его поцелуем, длящимся нескольких горячих секунд, а затем отстраняется, проталкивает свободную руку между ногами и грудью Стива, чтобы схватить его член и несколько раз быстро, горячо двинуть по нему кулаком. 

— О... ох, блядь, — стонет Стив. Его тело сжимается вокруг узла, и это — та искра, в которой он нуждается. Он дергает бедрами и изливается в кулак Баки и на собственный живот и бёдра. — О, чёрт, Баки... я думаю... — жалко стонет Стив. Основание его члена почти мучительно пульсирует. Узел слегка проступает, но ещё не совсем набух. Чувство ошеломляющее, настолько острое, что он пытается абстрагироваться, боясь его интенсивности. И когда оно исчезает, Стив немного расслабляется. Он не уверен, что выжил бы, если бы узел появился в момент сцепки, может быть, разлетелся на миллион маленьких кусочков. Вместо этого он затаивает дыхание, совершенно обессиленный. Баки у него за спиной; его бедра дрожат, теряя ритм, замирают на мгновение, несколько раз безумно вбиваются в Стива, а затем всё его тело обмякает.

Когда они расслабляются, Баки утыкается Стиву в шею, ласкает его торс, помогая своему сабу оправиться от шока. Обессиленный Стив скулит в его руках.

Баки нажимает на кнопку пульта, сдувая узел, и бормочет заверения и извинения, когда Стив скулит и шипит от ощущения выскальзывающего члена.

Баки тянется вниз, чтобы разблокировать наручники.

— О, боже, — бормочет Стив, когда наконец-то вытягивается: момент полон почти оргазмических стонов и треска суставов.

Баки ленится идти в ванную, поэтому он открывает ящик тумбы, хватает пачку влажных салфеток и очищает своего обессиленного саба. 

— Было хорошо? Не слишком? — спрашивает Баки, раздвигая Стиву бёдра, чтобы стереть следы вытекающей из его растраханной дырки смазки и спермы.

— Нет. Было фантастически, — говорит Стив, начиная понемногу отключаться. Он легко позволяет Баки позаботиться о себе. — Немного больно, но в хорошем смысле. Мне нравится, как ты использовал мою силу против меня. Мне пришлось потрудиться, чтобы просто лечь и принять его. Охуенно горячо. Мы должны сделать это снова.

— Рад, что тебе понравилось, — говорит Баки, вытирая себя салфеткой. — И, может быть, в следующий раз мы сможем наполнить тебя таким же узлом, как твой собственный.

Стива стреляет взглядом в Баки, который хитро смотрит на него. Он дрожит от обещания. Баки редко забывает идеи, которые его интригуют. Тем не менее, он счастлив. 

— Да, сэр, — негромко отвечает он.

Бросив салфетки в мусорное ведро, Баки тянется выключить прикроватные лампы. Он натягивает на них со Стивом одеяло и прижимается к нему. Стив все еще испускает счастливые альфа-феромоны. Он обмякает в объятиях, растраханный, совершенно счастливый и удовлетворённый, нежась в их смешавшихся ароматах.

— Люблю тебя, сопляк, — урчит он.

— Заткнись, придурок.


End file.
